fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Altea
Altea is a custom civilization made by Kobazco Requires Gods & Kings & Brave New World Steam Workshop Page 'Strategy' Altean Marth only shares one feature from his pre-update self: the Escape Barge, making him one of a handful of naval civs in the FEverse. Though melee-locked, they grant additional movement making them Great Admiral equivalents of Dancers. Jeigan, represented as the UU, is fittingly a strong unit that defines Marth’s earlygame. Interestingly, the UA is mountain-based, effectively neutering the attrition damage while also granting a growth and Faith game. 'As an Opponent' Crossing the prince with intents to eliminate will all depend on whether his settlements can put the UA to work. (to be continued) 'Attributes' Start bias: Priorities Grass & Avoids Jungle History Altea Originally little more than a rural province of Archanea, Altea became a kingdom through Anri, who was once a peaseant. During the War of Liberation, Princess Artemis fled to the region to take refuge from her country's domination at the hands of the Dolhr empire, where she and Anri met. Guided by Gotoh, Anri eventually departed for the Ice Dragon Temple to claim the Falchion and use it to slay Medeus, the Shadow Dragon, in order to end the war. Afterward, with the blessing of the princess, the Kingdom of Altea was founded from the islands, with Anri becoming its first king and the Falchion serving as it's national treasure. The Kingdom remained stable until King Anri's death. Having never married and died without without an heir, he is succeeded by his younger brother Marcelus. This in turn creates an inheritance dispute that leads the country to be split in half, with the eastern half of the Kingdom belonging to Marcelus, while the western half secedes and under several nobles becomes an independent state, the Kingdom of Gra, which later became a close ally of Altea. From there, the Kingdom remains stable under the reign of Marcelus and his son Marius. On the death of Marius, his son, Cornelius, the father of Marth, was crowned king. When Archanea is invaded by Dolhr, Medeus's kingdom, reformed after he is resurrected, it takes the arms to help its suzerain. Led by King Cornelius, the joined armies of Altea and Gra march towards the capital to break the siege, battling the Grustian army, led by general Camus. However, while Altea's victory seems to be at hand, Gra betrayed them mid-battle, killing King Cornelius, stealing Falchion and massacring the Altean army, with a severely wounded Cain being the only survivor of the battle, having been tasked to bring Prince Marth his father's last words. At the same time, Gra attacks Castle Altea itself, having entrusted a garrison to Altea. With King Jiol himself leading the Prince's hunt, prince Marth is forced to flee Altea with a retinue of knights, while Princess Elice stays behind to buy him time and Frey acts as a decoy to throw Gra's army off, allowing Marth to take refuge in Talys. This would eventually lead to Elice being abducted by Gharnef, and Queen Liza getting killed by Morzas of Dolhr. Two years later, Marth begins to gather a resistance army to respond to the call of Princess Nyna, the last survivor of the Archanean royal family, who tries to rebel against the empire. With his army, Marth goes from battle to battle, releasing Aurelis and Archanea in the process. After meeting Princess Nyna, she gives him the shield of seals in order to officially make him the champion of Archanea. The Archanean league, initally composed of Altea, Aurelis, and the remnants of Archanea, proceeds to defeat Gra, avenging their betrayal, releasing Khadein from Gharnef, and recapturing Altea, then led by Morzas, a lieutenant of Medeus, and toppling Dolhr's grip on the continent. From there, the League overcomes the Kingdoms of Grust, Macedon and the Empire itself. Once Marth recoveres the Falchion and defeated Gharnef, the prince eventually slay Medeus, freeing the continent of Archanea. Three years later, while Marth and the Altean knights are deployed by the Archanean empire in Grust and Macedon to investigate and dispel alleged uprisings, the Archanean army under the command of Emperor Hardin invaded and conquered Altea during his absence, with Elice being abuducted by Gharnef, who bought time for Caeda to escape and find Marth, sparking the War of Heroes. Despite the Altean trying to return to Altea, but Archanean's imposing army forces them to flee. Marth is eventually forced to take a lengthy detour by following Anri's footsteps by travelling to the Ice Dragon Temple, where he learns about the Shield of Seals from Gotoh and is entrusted with its restoration. The army would then later return to Altea and reclaim it for the second time. From there, the Altean army marches on Pales, killing Emperor Hardin and restoring him to sanity, while restoring the Shield. Learning of Gharnef's second resurrection of Medeus. The Altean forces travel to the Dragon's Altar and kill Gharnef, while defeating Medeus a second time, ending the War of Heroes. After the War of Heroes, Marth marries Caeda and is briefly crowned the king of Altea. However, shortly afterwards, the heirs of the other kingdoms surrender their nations to his rule, and Altea was merged with the other nations of the continent, creating the united Kingdom of Archanea, with Altea itself coming under the protection of a newly-formed elite brigade of Temple Knights. Altea would eventually become part of the border between the Haildom of Ylisse, and the Theocracy of Plegia. Prince Marth Hundreds of years had passed since Medeus was slain in Akaneia. Once Medeus is resurrected, he rebuilds his land of Doluna, ready to invade Akaneia once again. After an attack from Doluna, Marth is forced into exile in the island nation of Talys and home of his childhood friend, the princess Shiida. His father, Cornelius, is killed due to a betrayal by his ally Jiol, the King of Gra and Gharnef, an evil Pontifex and a devout follower of Medeus; the sword Falchion is taken by Gharnef, and Marth's elder sister Elice is taken hostage. With the help of the Altean knight Jagen, Shiida, Aurelian commander Hardin, Red Dragon Princess Minerva, and others, Marth embarks on a quest to defeat Medeus, reclaim the kingdom of Altea, and rescue his sister. Marth meets Nyna, the princess of Akaneia — the most prominent kingdom — who gives him her country's national treasure, the Fire Emblem. After Gharnef is defeated by one of Marth's allies, Marth obtains Falchion which he uses to defeat Medeus. Afterwards, he proposes to Shiida. After the defeat of Medeus, Marth spent his days peacefully in Altea. During this time, Shiida becomes his fiancee, and the two are soon to be married. However, Marth is ordered by Hardin to put down a rebellion in Grust, and due to Akaneia maintaining some level control over other countries, Marth is forced to go. Upon arrival, Marth learns of General Lang's abuses when talking to Lorenz, and who dies shortly afterward, after entrusting Yubello and Yumina, a prince and princess of Grust respectively, to Marth. However, Lang takes them, and Marth then is forced to go to Medon, where he meets Linde, a mage of Akaneia, who had been keeping the Fire Emblem safe from harm. Marth eventually opposes Lang, attempting to get Hardin's support in removing the corrupt general, but is surprised that Hardin decides to support Lang and declares Marth a traitor, soon after he learns from Shiida that the United armies of Akaneia, Aurelis, and Gra having conquered Altea and captured Elice in Marth's absence. After freeing Grust, Marth discovers that several gems are needed for the Fire Emblem to regain its true power. Marth retrieves most of the gems. He eventually joins forces with Sheema, a distant relative of his and the Princess of Gra, a kingdom that had fallen to ruin after betraying Altea. After reaching Akaneia Palace, Marth defeats Hardin, obtaining the last gem. The gems are placed on the Fire Emblem, which becomes the Shield of Seals. Afterward, Marth discovers that Hardin was not really evil, but was possessed by the evil priest Gharnef himself through the Darksphere. He then heads to Doluna where Gharnef lurks. After Gharnef is defeated, all that remains is the new reborn Medeus, guarded by Earth Dragons and possessed clerics. The Shield of Seals emits a power that forces the Earth Dragons to retreat, giving Marth's army the opportunity to save the clerics and for Marth to defeat Medeus once and for all with a slash of Falchion. Afterword, Marth chose Shiida as his wife and marries her, is declared Emperor of the entire continent of Akaneia, and spends his time rebuilding Akaneia with her in Pales, the capital of Akaneia. Marth appears as an Einherjar, phantom warriors of ancient heroes created by magical cards. Old Hubba summons Prince Marth, alongside Ike and Alm, to help Chrom take care of a group of out of control Einherjar. After Chrom's success, Old Hubba asks for further assistance in the future, since there were still more out of control Einherjar, and, to thank him, sends Prince Marth to join Chrom's party. While talking with Chrom's tactitician, Marth mentions one day showing them his homeland, apparently not realizing his true nature. In spite of being referenced as Prince Marth, he shows knowledge of a certain warrior from the War of Heroes and acknowledges his Hero-King title. An aggressive Prince Marth, who had a different appearance from the first one, as noted by Chrom. is an enemy in later battles in Hubba's Outrealm. Another Prince Marth is a member of the Archanean army fighting in an Outrealm that resembles Grannvale. When he's about to be sealed away, he notices the justice in Chrom's actions. A third Prince Marth appears in an Outrealm that resembles an abandoned fortress in Tellius as a member of the united forces of light under Sigurd. King Marth, leading the Archanean army, waged an endless war against Seliph, King of Jugdral, in an Outrealm that resembled Grannvale. Convinced that Chrom's party was summoned to help Archanean's troops, King Marth chooses to trust them. With their help, the Archanean army defeats Jugdral's forces. However, Chrom's army soon returns under the guise of summoned troops once again, but this time fighting against the united Archanean and Valentian Army leading to their defeat. However, in the third battle, where Chrom's group finally would be able to seal the Einherjar, King Marth makes an alliance with Jugdral's forces. They considered the troops from outside of that Outrealm a bigger menace to peace. In spite of that, they're all eventually defeated and sealed. Marth traveled through a world where people fought for the excitation of combat and to better themselves, rather than for conquest. He heard a voice calling for him, suddenly finding himself in a Castle in the Astral Realm. He was helped by the people there and afterwards introduced himself and thanked the lord of the castle before departing curious to see that new world. Later, Marth returns to the castle and shows interest in the lord's abilities, expressing his wish to face and bond with the avatar in combat. Eventually, leading a small party of Illusions, phantom troops that resemble Marth's old companions, Marth faced the Avatar in combat. In spite of being defeated, Marth enjoyed the battle and expressed his admiration for the Avatar and their party. He decided to join them in their adventure, leaving his own travels for later. Dawn of Man Hail to you, Prince Marth of Altea! You have freed your countrymen from the War of Shadows, and lead Altea towards and ever brighter future with your knights at your side. Your people see nothing but greatness within you, and your nation experiences everlasting peace under your rule. However, not everything is as it seems within Altea... There are those who would take this chance of peace to overthrow you and your supporters. There are dark forces at work indeed, and you must rise again to stop them! Your people look to you to continue the great future that lies ahead of them, can you live up to the task? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Unique Interactions 'With Caeda' Greeting: 'Ah! Caeda, you are here as well? And leading Talys herself no less... Well, I am delighted to hear you are leading on your own, and will do anyhting I can to help you if required! 'With Michalis Greeting: Prince Michalis... So you still yet live, I had thought we had defeated you in the War of Shadows. I trust you have learned your lesson since then? 'With Medeus' Greetings: 'Medues... So you once more seek to oppose us, and so soon at that... No matter, I will defeat you all the same! 'With Lorenz Greeting: 'General Lorenz! I see you are still ruling as Yubello's regent. How are the royal siblings anyways? 'With Arlen Greeting: 'Arlen of Khadein, I take it? I have heard of you from Merric. I trust we can become allies despite your past disagreements? 'Music Peace - Your link here War - Your link here 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Charismatic, Diplomatic *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Light *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Nagaism 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as necessary. ' PrMarthSetUp.jpg|Prince Marth on the "Set-Up Game" screen. PrMarthScene.jpg|Prince Marth's Leader Scene. ' 'Trivia' *Prince Marth has a very similar color scheme to Eliwood of Pheare. *In addition to the above trivia: Prince Marth and Eliwood's flag art for their Unique Units are the same. 'Credits' *Kobazco - Author *Mathetes - Lua for Anri's Way & Escape Barge. Category:Civilizations Category:Archanea Category:Civs by Kobazco